jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Rolling Stones
(English band) |type = Automatic Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |stats = |speed=B|range=A|persistence=A|precision=E|potential= |color= }} |destpower = Null |speed = B |range = A |persistence = A |precision = E |potential = Null }} is the Stand of Scolippi, featured in Vento Aureo. Appearance For the most part, Rolling Stones usually takes on the appearance of a normal rock. Its appearance will change to look similar to its victim, and afterward, will appear near said victim either in the form of a ball with the character on it or as a curled-up stone sculpture. It is visible to ordinary humans, as an eyewitness reported seeing a woman holding it as she jumped down a building to her death.Chapter 590, Epilogue: Sleeping Slaves In the colored manga, Rolling Stones is colored black. In the anime, its color is stone grey. Ability Rolling Stones is an automatic Stand, as Scolippi can neither control nor stop it. It isn't actually malevolent as it shows a target their fated death, but the dubious mercy of instantly euthanizing them still makes it very dangerous. Homing to Dying Target Rolling Stones spots a target fated to die soon and then begins to automatically stalk it. Rolling Stones follows a chosen person whose death is close, appearing and disappearingChapter 591, Sleeping Slaves (2) or even moving by itselfChapter 593, Sleeping Slaves (4) until it touches the target. In truth, it can enter the ground and walls to move unnoticed. As it follows the target, Rolling Stones gradually breaks down until the form of the target appears on it. More precisely, it shows a presentation of the target dying, exposing how they are fated to die, regardless of how close or far away the date of death is. When the target touches the stone, they will die, peacefully and without visible damage, as to "spare" them the pain.Chapter 592, Sleeping Slaves (3) Although Scolippi theorizes that breaking Rolling Stones or changing its shape significantly may change the target's fate, it is ultimately revealed that even the dust will take the shape of the prediction. Thus it is impossible to change the fate predicted by Rolling Stones, but breaking it will still stop it from chasing people. Those close to Rolling Stones without being sculpted inside it are not fated to die. Mista exploits this to purposefully jump down a building and come out unscathed.Chapter 594, Sleeping Slaves (5) This Stand gets its power from fate and moves by itself.Volume 63; in-between Stand stats, Chapter 593, Sleeping Slaves (4) When someone not targeted by Rolling Stones touches it, several words or sentences such as appear on their skin. Chapters * * * * |Episodes = * * }} Trivia * Rolling Stone's ability is inspired by a famous quote from Renaissance artist Michelangelo about artistic inspiration, who claimed that every block of stone had already a statue inside it which the sculptor merely discovered. Gallery Manga= RollingStones.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Rolling Stones Stats.png|Ability explanation Rolling Stones's shape turn into Bucciarati.png|Rolling Stones's shape turn into Bucciarati Rolling Stones's shape turn into Bucciarati, Abbacchio and Narancia.png|Rolling Stones's shape turn into Bucciarati, Abbacchio and Narancia |-| Anime= Finale 8.png|Scolipi's Girlfriend throwing herself off a building with Rolling Stones The_Rolling_Stone.png|Rolling Stones's initial appearance Rolling Stones Bruno.png|Rolling Stones's shape turn into Bucciarati narancia and abbacchio.png|Rolling Stones's shape turn into Bucciarati, Abbacchio and Narancia RollingStonesAnime.png|Rolling Stones in Fighting Gold Rolling Stones ED.jpeg|Rolling Stones revealed in Modern Crusaders Rolling Stones stats.png|Rolling Stones's Stats Rolling Stones anime.png Rolling Stones ref.png References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Automatic Stands Category:Long Distance Stands